the_pokemon_cffandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Sun and Moon Versions
Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions are Generation VI paired games created by RenarioExtreme Inc. Like Pokémon Gold and Silver ''which games have Kanto available in these games, Pokémon Sun and Moon have Unova available in the games. The games also take place in the Lukovua (Japanese: Ritto) and Unova regions three years after ''Pokémon Black and White. Gameplay and New Features *Pokémon Sun and Moon is only available for 3DS. *The Pokédex style will be in 3D (the card can be used). *Move styles will also be in 3D. *Like Pokémon Yellow, HeartGold and SoulSilver, the leading Pokémon will be outside its Poké Ball, walking with the player. *The Lukovua region is the biggest region, because it has the most routes, with 42 new routes. *New player characters, Cody and Irene. *Cody will wear a blue and black cap turned backways, blue goggles, green and white sneakers, a yellow T-shirt with a short sleeve green jacket with a hoodie on it, a white wristband, a blue Pokémeter and brown knickerbockers with yellow stripes on it while Irene has long light pink hair, wears a V-shaped neck red mini dress, a black cap with a cute white bow, pink and white knee-high boots, black tights, a pink Pokémeter, her charm bracelet, heart earrings, white waist belt and white gloves. *The Austra Island is based on Australia, with Eucalyoala (Pokémon Moon), Boxboom (Pokémon Sun) and Platypu living in it. *The boy player has a blue backpack and the girl player has a pink backpack. *New rival characters, Bridget, Holly, Roger and Henry. *Like Pokémon Black and White TMs are reuseable. *Dig and Teleport are HM, Dig will not just let you exit but catch Pokémon and battle trainers underground.Teleport will send the player to a different town similar to fly. *HMs, Cut, Fly, Surf, Dive, Waterfall, Strength, Dig, and Teleport. *Fly will now allow you to battle trainers and catch Pokémon. *Pokémeters slightly resembles to Pokégears but can also be used as wristwatches. It has a map, a watch, a radio and a phone similar to Pokégear,Pokémeters has a live caster like C-Gear and allows player register trainers, gymleaders, and friends phone numbers. Like Heartgold and Soulsilver, the radio have the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh sound which allows players to catch these Pokémon after the player obtain the national Pokédex. *Trainers are allowed to trade Pokémon at Global Tech and capture Pokémon with new abilities and special moves at Pokémon Dream World. *Like Black and White seasons change every month. *Weather changes depending on the seasons. *Pokémon Contests returns *Ball Capsule returns with new features and seals to use *Pokécandy are candy made from berries raise the Pokémon condition for Pokémon Contests. Like Pokéblocks, and Poffins, Pokécandies raise either Beauty, Tough, Cute, Cool, or Smart condition of a Pokémon in a Contest. *Triple battles are not only to just use three Pokémon but allows three trainers to battle similar to multi battle. *Dialga and Palkia can be caught in Creation Cave. Dialga is exclusive to Pokémon Sun, and Palkia is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. If Dialga and Palkia are both in the same cartridge, the player will get to encounter Altred Forme Giratina. *Pokémon Sun and Moon have WFC, like Black and White Pokémon move in 3D during battle. *Players can now battle the Elite Four from all six regions in Pokémon World Tournament *Lukovua and Unova are connected like Kanto and Johto, you can travel the Unova Region after the player defeats Ima and receive a national Pokédex. *Like Heartgold and Soulsilver,player can catch legendary Pokémon at the Unova Region. *The player will challenge Hilbert/Hilda after he/she obtain 16 badges. *The Random Communicator allows players from all over to battle using WFC on the Pokémeters. *Like Black and White Pokémon Sun and Moon have the Battle Subway and new battle locations such as the Battle Cruise, Battle Palace, Ski Battle, and the Battle Plaza unlike Black and White each places have Battle Frontiers where you can challenge the Frontier Brains. *The Pokémon League will take place at the Unova Region but in a different area. *You can grow berries with berry pots. *Rotation battle is available with new battle the Battle Gallery. *Sunophia and Moonruphus, like Reshiram and Zekrom, have their own background battle theme. Sunophia's theme have Chinese gongs in it, and Moonruphus' theme have Arabic flutes in it. *Ghetsis' theme is the same, but is slightly remixed. *Colress' theme is similar to Black 2 and White 2 but is slightly remixed. *Battle Gallery can be rotation mode or battle mode. In Battle Gallery it is WFC, where you earn Gallery points and buy prices such as Rare Candy or held items. *The Elite Four from Pokémon Black and White are seen, and can be battled for any time. *New Team Plasma will use their previous Pokémon from Black 2 and White 2 with new Pokémon Sparkins, Flamurn, Sneakrat, Scorpio, Skunkuru and Hornbull and their respective evolutions. *Like Black, White, Black 2, and White 2, you can battle any of the Elite Four without order. Each Elite Four have four Pokémon, in the rematch the Elite Four will have six Pokémon while the Champion's Pokémon remain the same. In Pokémon Sun and Moon version the Elite Four and the Champion have their own battle theme. *Sun and Moon versions have. animation sprite. *When the player goes to Mystic Forest, Blumfluff sents the player to the past to N's childhood where the player will find out that Ghetsis was the one who abused Pokémon and little N crying in front of his father Ghetsis and alone in his room. *Flernfluff sents the player to the past a little further, where N was going to be crown.The player stops Ghetsis and confront to him and told N the real truth, N was shocked at first when he was about to talk, Ghetsis interrupt and battle the player, after he/she defeats Ghetsis the player told N of his father's scheme and using his son.The player showed N his/her starter Pokémon and N finally believes you and promise not to make humans and Pokémon separate, N told the player if they will meet again someday.When the player return to the present, Ghetsis confronts to the player saying that how the player ruined his plans and will seek revenge one day when the time comes. Characters Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions/Characters Items Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions/Items Trainer Classes Returning: Youngster Lass Cowgirl Sailor Doctor Nurse Fisherman Ace Trainer Scientist Hiker Worker Parasol Lady School Kid Waiter Waitress Maid Swimmer Gentleman Socialite Pokémon Ranger Policeman Pilot Musician Rich Boy Lady Psychic Veteran Breeder Pokéfan Twins Janitor Dancer Backpacker Baker Clerk Nursery Aide Preschooler Cyclist Smasher Striker Blackbelt Battle Girl Infielder Linebacker Motorcyclist Harlequin Hooligans Hoopster Backers The Riches Depot Agent Painter Couples GAME FREAK Subway Boss New: Fireman (Specializes in Fire and Water types) Gangster (Specializes in Dark types) Ghoul Girl (Specializes in Ghost types) Florist (Specializes in Grass types) Pirate (Specializes in Water types) Bug Maniac (Specializes in Bug types) Model Girl Scout Boy Scout Scout Master Scout Mistress Salesperson Skater Cheerleader Iceskater Manager Chef Celebrity Cowboy Captain Athlete Gym Leaders 1. Ronny, Various type specialist - When you first met him, he is best friends with Jason of the Elite Four. 2. Trixie, Rock type specialist - Also known as the Rocky Beauty. Trixie is a young school girl, who's father happens to be the principal of the Pokémon Trainer's School. In the Adventures manga, Trixie seems less thrilled to team up with Marlon due to her father. In one scene, Trixie slapped Marlon's face right after he ruined her books, even though it's just an accident. In another scene Trixie was about to scold at Marlon for eating her lunch but instead she just blushed and wonders if she ever have romantic feelings for him after she heard him mentioning her name. Throughout the chapter, Trixie deeply cares about Marlon and doesn't mind when he tries to comfort her. After he confess his feelings, Trixie hugs him hinting that she still cares about them. Since then both Trixie and Marlon are shown hanging around and holding hands together. 3. Spike, Fire type specialist - The most dangerous fire type master. He can be registered in any day in the night. 4.Penelope, Psychic type specialist - Penelope is an intelligent witch with her magic spells and can predict the future with her crystal ball. Despite wearing a witch costume, she can be very strange when it comes to making potions and spells. Penelope also told the player about Dialga and Palkia's origins. It is revealed Penelope is best friends with Shauntal. Penelope will give the player the badge at Hazami City festival, since she told the player to meet her there. Penelope saw the Shadow Triad while she is with Konna and the player. She also has a father named Magicia, who works as a wizard/magician. In the Adventures manga, Penelope seems to have feelings for Brycen, the former Gym Leader of Icirrus City. But she is quite upset that Brycen is no longer Gym Leader but is happy that he finally becomes a movie star again. She also mentions that Brycen is a handsome man. But despite that, Penelope blushed whenever she mentions his name. Although it's possible that Brycen has feelings for her, based on the scene where he held Penelope and told her that he'll never let go of her. In another scene, Penelope congratulates Brycen on his on his acting while Moon states if Penelope will ever battle Brycen. 5. Michelle, Dark type specialist - When you first encounter her it is revealed that she is close friends with Lenora the Unova gym leader. She is first seen taking care of her Liepard, which is being injured by Baron's Volcanohound. Michelle also happens to be a skillful dancer due to her gym being a dance show and the battlefield is based on the dancing stage with lot of people watching. Elesa is a huge fan of Michelle and her dancing style. 6. Niomi, Fighting type specialist - She always focus when she does her kung-fu. She's also Marshal's younger sister. 7.Konna, Ghost type specialist - Konna is a sweet and nice person but gets upset whenever she lost. It is reavealed that she is best friends with Savannah. If the player defeats her, she becomes very upset and refuse to give the badge, until Ima told her that's the rule to give the badge to winnings trainers. Konna also saw the Shadow Triad while she is with Penelope and the player. Later it is revealed that Shauntal is none other than Konna's older sister. 8.Fredrick, Steel type specialist - A hotshot who use his cool. It is also revealed that he has a strong rivalry with Robin for Caitlin's heart, since their both hotshots. He can be registered on Fridays or Saturdays while he is shown quarelling with Robin. 9.Cheren, Normal type specialist 10.Roxie, Poison type specialist - She's Emma's bestest friend. 11.Burgh, Bug type specialist 12.Elesa/Emma, Electric type specialist - Elesa is the gym leader in Pokémon Sun and Emma is the gym leader in Pokémon Moon with the exception of Emolga which is female, Elesa and Emma's Pokémon are the same. The only different is most of Elesa's Pokémon are male while Emma's Pokémon are female. In the Sun and Moon manga, Emma first met Sun and his friends at Soroko City right after she bumped into Roger who's arguing to Bridget over which Pokémon is stronger. At first Emma thinks that Sun acts like a kid but after she saw him battle against an Ace Trainer named Mason, Emma gained respect and admired his battling styles. According to Emma the reason why she left Nimbasa City is cause her older sister Elesa wants her to be the Gym Leader however Emma got angry thinking that her sister is using her just to get attention from fans so she ran away and never came back for about two and a half years. But Star, Sun's little sister who's the same age as Emma convinced her that Elesa loves her allot and will not stop finding her, proving that Elesa still cares about her sister which made Emma realized her mistakes and decides to join the. At the end of the chapter, Emma and her Emolga are seen taking the Subway that leads them to Nimbasa, before she says good-bye to her Rookie pals. As the train leaves Emma gave a hug to Sun and his friends including Star and states that she may be at Nimbasa but she'll always be friends with the Rookies forever but Roxie will still be her number one friend. While Emma arrives to Nimbasa, Elesa was surprised to see her little sister arrived home safely, she is shown hugging Emma tightly and began to cry, promising to be a better person to Emma. Emma is quite tomboyish for a ten year old, despite her long ponytail and black skirt. She's quite good at battling and doesn't dream of being a model in fact she dreams of being on Pokéwood with her best friend Homika and being a great rock star. However after Emma became the Gym Leader, she decides to build another gym that resembles a concert stage so that way Emma can perform her music and maybe invite her friends to battle her. 13.Clay, Ground type specialist 14.Skyla, Flying type specialist 15.Shanay, Dragon type specialist - She is Drayden's granddaughter, while Drayden teaches the player's Dragon-type Pokémon Draco Meteor. In the Sun and Moon manga, Shanay have hidden feelings for Sun, she first met him after he and the Rookies camp at Mystic Forest. Shanay later gave Sun a Dragon Fang as a token of friendship after she taught Sun's Deino Draco Meteor indicating that Shanay may have a crush on Sun but refused to confess her feelings towards him. 16.Marlon, Water type specialist - In Pokémon Adventures manga, Marlon has hidden feelings for Trixie. Despite that Trixie finds him harsh and stubborn at first due to his adventure at the sea. However throughout the chapter, Trixie realize that Marlon isn't a stubborn person after all and doesn't mind when he tries to comfort her. In one scene Marlon, confessed finally his feelings to Trixie who's still blushing. Instead of hiding, Trixie hugged Marlon who's surprised but happily accept the hug. Since then both Marlon and Trixie are seen hanging out a lot more, holding hand to hand and watching the sun. Elite Four Savannah, Normal type specialist - Lenora's daughter who happens to be quite an expert on fashion designing on both Trainers and Pokémon, it is revealed that Savannah have deep feeling for Grimsley the elite four of Unova. She is an artist, a fashion designer and a photographer. Savannah is the youngest member of the Elite Four. In the anime, Savannah is also a Pokémon sommelier. She is a rank S Connaisseuse which every Connoisseur and Connaisseuse respect Savannah since she's also an Elite Four. It's revealed that Burgundy is banned from any places that hosts Savannah due to her lost with the Elite Four. However it's revealed that Savannah only battle true Trainers but according to her, she best describes Burgundy as a spoiled brat who force Trainers to replace their Pokémon and told her that a true Connaisseuse would never do such a thing. Since then Savannah warned Burgundy that if she ever insults her again she'll rank Burgundy down to a D-class which is so low that only Savannah can decide over it. However Burgundy vows to defeat Savannah even though she's an Elite Four. In later episodes Savannah battle against Cilan and both his Pansage and Crustle against her Rabunna and Cinccino, however she won the match and gave Cilan a Pokémon egg that contains a Sparkins as a gift and winked at him causing him to blush. She also appear in a cameo battling against Ima and her Lilligant with her Sawsbuck. It is revealed that Savannah is also a Top Coordinator and has competed many contests across the globe. According to Savannah, the Pokémon Contests in Lukouva mostly have Triple Performance, where Coordinators use three Pokémon. Like Double Performances, in Triple Performances Coordinators use three Pokémon in all rounds of the competition. In one episode Savannah battled Dawn in triple battle with her Rabunna, Electrakiss, and Cinccino and won. After the battle, Savannah recommend to Dawn just keep trying and do your best before she gave her Poké Candy recipe to Dawn. In her first appearance Savannah had brunnete hair and wears her glasses and wears a purple dress. But in her next appearance, her hair became more longer and dyed her hair to ginger color, wears a sleeveless white mini dress, and no longer wears her glasses, based on her appearance from the third version. Amaya, Flying type specialist - She wears a dress and can call bird Pokémon with her flute. Jason, Ground type specialist - A handsome teenage boy, he's very nice but don't let his looks fool you. He's also best friends with Ronny. Robin, Electric type specialist ﻿ - Elesa and Emma's hotshot cousin. He also has a rivalry with Fredrick for Caitlin's heart. Ima, the champion who uses mixed types. Toughest Trainers These Trainers can be only battled after the player gets the National Pokédex: Sinnoh Champion Cynthia (in Undella Town, Spring and Summer only) LV 88 Garchomp (Female) LV 86 Milotic (Female) LV 84 Braviary (Male) LV 84 Mandibuzz (Female) LV 84 Karakurusu (Female) LV 84 Enogoon/Whirlgoon/Forestgoon (always the one which is strong against the player's starter) (Female) Game Creator Renan (Castelia City) LV 85 Pikachu (Male) (As the mascot of the company) LV 82 Serperior (Male) LV 82 Emboar (Male) LV 82 Samurott (Male) LV 80 Zoroark (Male) LV 80 Drafeus (Male) Hilbert (Sunrise Mountain. Cody only) LV 89 Zoroark LV 85 Serperior/Emboar/Samurott (the one which is strong against the player's starter.) LV 86 Hydreigon LV 86 Haxorus LV 84 Vanilluxe LV 84 Braviary Hilda (Sunrise Mountain, Irene only) LV 89 Cinccino LV 85 Serperior/Emboar/Samurott (the one which is strong against the player's starter.) LV 86 Hydreigon LV 86 Haxorus LV 84 Vanilluxe LV 84 Mandibuzz Places Zaroma Town - The player's hometown. Korinki Town Zarou City Legendary Pokémon Locations Sacred Temple - An extremely old Temple where Moonruphus (Sun) or Sunophia (Moon) has been sealed for many years ago. It is located at Route 45. The player cannot enter unless he/she defeats Konna. Ghetsis went there to revive the dragon from this place. Windblow Cave - Quakere lives in this cave. Volcano Valley - Volkandura lives in this place. Deep Sea - Tsunanumi lives in this sea. Mystic Forest Dragon Cave Crystal Lake Dragonspiral Tower Giant Chasm Victory Road Mistralton Cave Pinwheel Forest Amundant Shrine Manga Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions/Manga Story In Zaroma Town, your mother wakes you up to tell you that Professor Maple is looking for you. After you go down, you see Bridget/Roger and Professor Maple downstairs, with Holly/Henry entering your house. Then, you will choose a starter Pokémon. After you choose the starter Pokémon, Holly/Henry and Bridget/Roger will choose a starter Pokémon, then Bridget/Roger will ask you to try our new Pokémon by battling. After Holly/Henry and Bridget/Roger are defeated, you will receive a message from Professor Maple. After you meet Professor Juniper, she will give you a Super Rod and register her phone number at Korinki Town. After you head to the lab Professor Maple tells you about your adventure and give you and your friends a Pokédex. After you receive a Pokédex your mother gives you a Pokémeter and running shoes. After you leave the lab, Professor Maple will show you how to catch a Pokémon, and give you 5 Poké Balls after she register her phone number. Bridget/Roger and Holly/Henry will register their phone numbers at Zaroma Town after you get the Pokédex and a Pokémeter. Bridget/Roger and Holly/Henry are visiting Professor Juniper in Route 52, you saw this trainer name N at Korinki Town, he notice your Pokémon are speaking to him and wants to battle you. After the battle N notice that somewhere your future awaits and promise to have their battle again. Later, on the way to the first gym, you will see a beautiful young woman with a long red hair, red dress, red high heel shoes, and with elegant jewelry named Ima, who tells you that she will give something special if you defeat Ronny. In Windblow City, you will hear screaming outside of the City, when you are at Windblow City, you will see Michelle and her Liepard getting attacked by Baron. Baron then battles you. After he is defeated, he will flee, and Michelle will give you a Dusk Stone as a reward and return to her gym, before you battle Michelle N wants to battle you to see how strong your Pokémon are. After the battle N really wants to know more about the Moon/Sun Dragon, what are they like, and if they are stronger than Reshiram/Zekrom. In Plasma Castle, you will see Ghetsis using Moonruphus (Pokémon Sun) or Sunophia (Pokémon Moon) to take over both Unova and Lukovua region. After you caught Sunophia/Moonruphus in its rampage, Ghetsis will battle you with his LV 58 Moonruphus/Sunophia, LV 56 Hydreigon, LV 54 Seismitoad, LV 54 Eelektross, LV 54 Cofagrigus and LV 52 Bisharp. After you have defeated Ghetsis, Ghetsis decides to surrender, and disappears. N was shocked on the battle but was glad that you're okay, N will tell you how you remind him of a trainer he battle two years ago. N will give you Reshiram/Zekrom and leaves with the Moonruphus/Sunophia his father caught. Version Differences *Rufflet and Braviary are more common in Pokémon Sun, while Vullaby and Mandibuzz are more common in Pokémon Moon. *Nacrene City's buildings are painted blue in Pokémon Sun, while they are painted red in Pokémon Moon. *Zarou City is based on Shanghai in Pokémon Sun, and Bangkok in Pokémon Moon. *Black City is exclusive in Pokémon Moon, while White Forest is exclusive in Pokémon Sun. *New places, Sun Temple is exclusive to Pokémon Sun, and Moon Palace is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. *Sun Beach is exclusive in Pokémon Sun, Dessert is exclusive in Pokémon Sun. Jungle is exclusive in Pokémon Moon. Lukovua Pokédex Most of these names are from the Japanese version of the game, and will be changed upon the American release. 000- Luckini (Psychic) 001- Vixleaf (Grass) - A pink fox cub who has a flower on her head, and body which has a lot of flowers. 002- Carmixen (Grass/Psychic) - (evolved from Vixleaf at LV 17) 003- Queenvixen (Grass/Psychic) - (evolved from Carmixen at LV 34) 004- Coalcub (Fire) - An orange tiger cub who has flame on its tail and lots of stripes on its body. 005- Lavadator (Fire) - (evolved from Coalcub at LV 14) 006- Blastcano (Fire) - (evolved from Poisdator at LV 36) 007- Africpo (Water) - A blue hippopotamus with Mud splurts on its head. Its body has a lot of brown, muddy spots on its back. 008- Oasispo (Water/Ground) - (evolved from Africpo at LV 20) 009- Desertomb (Water/Ground) - (evolved from Oasispo at LV 32) 010- Pidove 011- Tranquill 012- Unfezant 013- Yelnary (Normal/Flying) - A yellow and white canary. 014- Sulphury (Normal/Flying) - A sulphur haired, white feathered bird with big tail feathers. (evolved from Yelnary at LV 14) 015- Patrat 016- Watchog 017- Austrouse (Normal) - A sphere-shaped kangaroo rat. 018- Kangarouse (Normal) (evolved from Hoprouse at LV 15) 019- Spiker (Normal) - A porcupine which feet cannot be seen. 020- Quillcupine (Normal) (evolved from Porcupo at LV 20) 021- Mincci (Normal) (pre-evolution of Minccino) 022- Minccino 023- Cinccino 024- Flamurn (Normal/Fire) - A brown and orange puppy like Pokémon with a Flaming Tail - Flamurn are always male (only available in Sun) 025- Volcahound (Normal/Fire) (evolved from Flamurn at LV 26) - A red dog with a yellow fur coat and a smoking nose. 026- Sparkins (Normal/Electric) - A kitty like Pokémon with white fur and sparkling paws.- Sparkins are always female (Only available in Moon) 027- Electrakiss (Normal/Electric) (evolved from Sparkins at LV 26) - A white cat with beautiful fur and glittering tail. 028- Lillipup 029- Herdier 030- Stoutland 031- Purrloin 032- Liepard 033- Pansage 034- Simisage 035- Pansear 036- Simisear 037- Panpour 038- Simipour 039- Panvolt (Electric) - A white and yellow monkey with Electric bolts on its head. 040- Simivolt (Electric) (evolved from Eleppu when exposed with Thunderstone) 041- Panchic (Psychic) - A pink and yellow monkey with a headress on her head, and has a princess dress-like body. 042- Simichic (Psychic) (evolved from Psyppu when exposed with Sun Stone) 043- Panfear (Ghost) - A black and yellow monkey with a Ghost like face. 044- Simifear (Ghost) (evolved from Shadappu when exposed with Moon Stone) 045- Rockoroll (Electric) 046- Audiospeak (Electric) (evolved from Speako when exposed with Thunder Stone) 047- Elanbow (Water/Psychic) - A beautiful fish with colorful rainbow fin and scales. 048- Elansic (Water/Psychic) - A elagant fish with brightest rainbow scales and a star like scale (evolves from Elanbow at LV 38) 049- Elanba (Water/Psychic) - A elegant sea serpent with mystical scales that shines like a rainbow and a gem that looks like a star (evolves from Elansic at LV 62) 050- Cardboarden (Rock) - A cardboard like Pokémon. 051- Boxen (Rock) - A box like Pokémon made out of rocks. (evolved from Cardboarden at LV 17) 052- Elechiss (Electric) - A living wire Pokémon that resembles a snake. 053- Electrobra (Electric) - (evolved from Elechiss at LV 44) 054- Cubchoo 055- Beartic 056- Catilaru (Bug/Psychic) - A pink caterpillar with yellow polka dots. 057- Cacurusu (Bug/Psychic) - A shiny cocoon (evolved from Catilaru at LV 20) 058- Psykarumu (Bug/Psychic) - A pink butterfly with bright polka dots on its wings (evolved from Cacurusu with high friendship) 059- Steellion (Steel) - A living metal statue that looks like a lion. 060- Chawqa (Fire/Electric) - A rodent like Pokémon. (only available via events) 061- Drafeus (Fire/Electric) (evolved from Chawqa at LV 40) 062- Zorua 063- Zoroark 064- Pandaroll (Grass/Ground) - A creamy black and brown panda with strong paws. 065- Hamstermo (Electric) - A creamy yellow and white hamster with yellow and black patches. Follows the Electric rodent pattern (Pikachu, Pichu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, and Emolggu.) 066- Scorpio (Poison/Ground) (exclusive to Sun) - An indigo scorpion with four pincers. 067- Scorpedo (Poison/Ground) (evolved from Scorpio at LV 25) (exclusive to Sun) 068- Sneakrat (Dark) (exclusive to Moon) - A grayish-brown sneaking rat. It loves to steal things during night time. 069- Thiefrat (Dark) (evolved from Sneakrat at LV 25) (exclusive to Moon) - It tends to be the leader of Sneakrats, stealing stuff during night time. 070- Tyrannaw (Fire/Rock) - A red baby T-rex. (revived from Flame Fossil) 071- Tyranitoraus (Fire/Rock) (evolved from Tyrannaw at LV 42) 072- Stetogu (Rock/Steel) - A green baby Stegosaurus. (revived from Thorn Fossil) 073- Stergotura (Rock/Steel) (evolved from Stetogu at LV 42) 074- Skunkkuru (Normal/Poison) - A purple and white skunk with a big tail and plump cheeks. 075- Munna 076- Musharna 077- Eucalyoala (Normal/Grass) - A greyish green koala with sharp claws. (Exclusive to Moon) 078- Boxboom (Fire/Fighting) - A reddish orange kangaroo with golden yellow boxing gloves. (Exclusive to Sun) 079- Platypu (Water/Poison) - A bluish purple platypus with red eyes tree frog limbs. 080- Sleepp (Psychic/Ghost) - A white sheep with black wool. 081- Dreameep (Psychic/Ghost) (evolved from Sleepp at LV 27) - A bigger sheep with thicker wool. 081- Wishram (Psychic/Ghost) (evolved from Dreameep at LV 40) - A ram with Big Horns and No wool 082- Blitzle 083- Zebstrika 084- Darumaka 085- Darmanitan 086- Larvolt (Bug/Electric) 087- Boltcoon (Bug/Electric) (evolved from Larvolt at LV 20) 088- Blitzmoth (Bug/Electric) (evolved from Boltcoon at LV 35) 089- Lavlarva (Bug/Fire) 090- Burncoon (Bug/Fire) (evolved from Lavlarva at LV 20) 091- Blazebeetle (Bug/Fire) (evolved from Burncoon at LV 35) 092- Roggenrola 093- Boldore 094- Gigalith 095- Rabbitri (Normal) - A white rabbit with fluffy fur and tail and cute paws. 096- Rabbuna (Normal) - (evolved from Rabbitri when exposed with Dawn Stone) 097- Pinetry (Grass) - A pineapple-like Pokémon with Stubby feet. 098- Pinepottu (Grass) - (evolved from Pinetree when exposed with Leaf Stone) 099- Woobat 100- Swoobat 101- Drillbur 102 Excadrill 103- Cottonee 104- Whimsicott 105- Petilil 106- Lilligant 107- Kubbe (Ice/Normal) - An ice cube with legs. 108- Snowpiece (Ice/Normal) (Evolved from Kubbe at LV 17) 109- Flakabit (Ice/Normal) (Evolved from Snowpiece at LV 37) 110- Sandile 111- Krokorok 112- Krookodile 113- Deerling 114- Sawsbuck 115- Tympole 116- Palpitoad 117- Seismitoad 118- Throh 119- Sawk 120- Punchuru (Fighting) - A cute red squirrel with punching and kung fu - Punchurus are always female 121- Kickuru (Fighting) - A cute blue squirrel with kicking and kung fu - Kickurus are always female 122- Timburr 123- Gurdurr 124- Conkeldurr 125- Sewaddle 126- Swadloon 127- Leavanny 128- Hornbull (Ground)- A rhino with rocky spikes on its body. 129- Steelino (Ground/Steel) (evolved from Hornbull at LV 34) 130- Venipede 131- Whirlipede 132- Scolipede 133- Rocketrer (Fire/Steel) - A red and silver rocket. It has the ability Levitate. 134- Basculin 135- Maractus 136- Dwebble 137- Crustle 138- Audinny (Normal) (Pre-evolution of Audino) 139- Audino 140- Nursino (Normal) (Evolved from Audino by leveling up with holding a Heal Injection) 141- Emolggu (Electric) (Pre-evolution of Emolga) 142- Emolga 143- Armorusu (Ground) - A armadillo with a tough shell. 144- Scraggy 145- Scrafty 146- Silga (Pre-Evolution of Sigilyph) 147- Sigilyph 148- Megilyph (Evolved from Sigilyph by leveling up with Psychic Wing during Night) 149- Yamask 150- Cofagrigus 151- Tirtouga 152- Carracosta 153- Archeon 154- Archeops 155- Deathpirit (Ghost) 156- Trubbish 157- Garborder 158- Gothita 159- Gothorita 160- Gothitelle 161- Solosis 162- Duosion 163- Reuniclus 164- Poispole (Poison/Ground) - A black tadpole with a skull shaped mark on its body. 165- Froxic (Poison/Ground) - A black and brown frog with a skull shaped mark on its body. 166- Ducklett 167- Swanna 168- Vanilitte 169- Vanillish 170- Vanilluxe 171- Karrablast 171- Escavalier 172- Foongus 173- Amoongus 174- Frillish 175- Jellicent 176- Alomomola 177- Joltik 178- Galvantula 179- Ferroseed 180- Ferrothorn 181- Gamebo (Electric) 182- Gamebossu (Electric) (Evolved from Gamebo at LV 20) 183- Gamesuuru (Electric) (Evolved from Gamebossu at LV 40) 184- Kietto (Flying) - A cyan-blue kite. 185- Kittetoru (Flying) (evolved from Kietto at LV 30) 186- Klink 187- Klang 188- Klinklang 189- Tynamo 190- Eelektrik 191- Eelektross 192- Elgyem 193- Beheeyem 194- Desureeyem (Psychic) (evolved from Beheeyem by leveling up with Swift during Night) 195- Litwick 196- Lampent 197- Candelure 198- Karukii (Dragon) 199- Karukuro (Dragon) (evolved from Karukii at LV 29) 200- Karukurusu (Dragon) (evolved from Karukuro at LV 56) 201- Shelmet 202- Accelgor 203- Axewood (Rock/Steel) 204- Stunfish 205- Mienfoo 206- Mienshao 207- Druddigon 208- Elephoon (Water) 209- Elecannon (Water) (Evolved from Elephoon at LV 38) 210- Golett 211- Golurk 212- Pawniard 213- Bisharp 214- Bouffalant 215- Rufflet 216- Braviary 217- Vullaby 218- Mandibuzz 219- Heatmor 220- Durant 221- Larvesta 222- Volcarona 223- Baogoon (Fire/Dragon) 224- Hikogoon (Fire/Dragon) (evolved from baogoon at LV 28) 225- Enogoon (Fire/Dragon) (evolved from Hikogoon at LV 54) 226- Poogoon (Water/Dragon) 227- Seagoon (Water/Dragon) (evolved from Poogoon at LV 28) 228- Whirlgoon (Water/Dragon) (evolved from Seagoon at LV 56) 229- Leafgoon (Grass/Dragon) 230- Treegoon (Grass/Dragon) (evolved from Leafgoon at LV 28) 231- Forestgoon (Grass/ Dragon) (evolved from Treegoon at LV 52) 232- Victini 233- Snivy 234- Servine 235- Serperior 236- Tepig 237- Pignite 238- Emboar 239- Oshawott 240- Dewott 241- Samurott 242- Axew 243- Fraxure 244- Haxorus 245- Shigoon (Electric/Dragon) 246- Shockygoon (Electric/Dragon) (evolved from Shigoon at LV 28) 247- Voltagoon (Electric/Dragon) (evolved from Shockygoon at LV 56) 248- Psygoon (Psychic/Dragon) 249- Psykigoon (Psychic/ Dragon) (evolved from Psygoon at LV 28) 250- Psykikogoon (Psychic/Dragon) (evolved from Psykigoon at LV 52) 251- Darkgoon (Ghost/Dragon) 252- Shadowgoon (Ghost/Dragon) (evolved from Darkgoon at LV 28) 253- Dracugoon (Ghost/Dragon) (evolved from Shadowgoon at LV 54) 254- Deino 255- Zweilous 256- Hydreigon 257- Chire (Fire/Flying) - A red chick with flames as its tail feathers. 258- Flabird (Fire/Flying) (evolved from Chire at LV 50) 259- Flamnix (Fire/Flying) - The pseudo-legendary Pokémon of Generation VI. It has a Chinese myth. (evolved from Flabird at LV 64) 260- Quakkere (Ground/Rock) - A stegosaurus like creature. Represents Earthquake. It came from a Pokémon who died in an earthquake. 261- Tsunanumi (Water/Rock) - An orca like Pokémon. Represents Tsunami. It came from a Pokémon who died in a tsunami incident. 262- Volkandura (Fire/Rock) - A volcano shaped Tyranosaurus Rex. Represents Volcano Eruptions. It came from a Pokémon who died in a volcanic eruption. 263- Cobalion 264- Terrakion 265- Virizion 266- Keldeo 267- Tornadus (both forms) 268- Thundurus (both forms) 269- Landurus (both forms) 270- Reshiram 271- Zekrom 272- Kyurem (all forms) 273- Sunophia (Dragon/Psychic) (Exclusive to Sun) 274- Mooruphus (Dragon/Dark) (Exclusive to Moon) 275- Starlightra (Dragon/Poison) 276- Meloetta 277- Genesect 278- Shiuirrel (Electric) 279- Badgerusu (Dark) 280- Rabbituru (Psychic) 281- Prayeruu (Psychic) 282- Godderu (Fire/Electric) 283- Treerom (Grass) 284- Arthuron (Dragon/Fighting) 285- Kashurem (Normal/Dragon) - It is the master of the Natural Disaster Trio. 286- Blumfluff (Psychic/Normal)- A cute little white Pokémon with wings and a heart on its tummy- Blumfluffs are always female 287- Flernfluff (Psychic/Dark)- A cute little black Pokémon with wings and a star on its tummy- Flernfluffs are always male 288- Clufluff (Psychic/Electric)- A cute little gray Pokémon with wings and a diamond on its tummy- Clufluffs can be male or female, to get Clufluff breed Blumfluff and Flernfluff. Note- Clufluffs does not evolve into Blumfluff or Flernfluff. New Moves Electro Power - Lets Electric type moves hits but lowers accuracy. Poison Melter - Lets Poison types move hit and raises speed. Metal Spikes Flame Tail Sacred Dragon Petal Kiss Fire Jet Frozen Water - A water type move that causes opponent to be frozen. Cosmic Gem Dark Force Rock Bash - A rock type move that hits but gets recoil damage. Crystal Beam - A ice type move that cause opponents to be confused. Sky Uppertail - A fighting type move that boost its power if the Pokémon has low HP. Electric Claws - Raises speed, Sparkins signature move. Flame Jaws - Raises attack, Flamurn's signature move. Thunder Tail - Cause opponents to be paralyz if it is hit. Shock Tornado - An electric type attack that lowers the foe's special attack. TMs/HMs Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions/TMs and HMs Gift Pokémon Pansage/Pansear/Panpour Go to a house in Windvile Town, then talk to a girl who is not a Pokémon Trainer, she will give you the elmental monkey, and asks you to take care of it,or you can get them at Sanoko Forest. They will be at LV 10. (Panpour will be obtained if Vixleaf is chosen, Pansage will be obtained if Coalcub is chosen and Pansear will be obtained if Africpo is chosen). Throh/Sawk After you rescued Munna and Musharna from Team Plasma, Fennel will give you Throh (Pokémon Sun) or Sawk (Pokémon Moon). They will be at LV 20. Chawqa In Sunset Forest, after you downloaded the event Jirachi into the game, you will get a Chawqa from a tree. It is at LV 5. Drafeus (Battle) After you downloaded a shiny Moltres, Zapdos or an Articuno into your game, Drafeus will attack and battle you. It is at LV 40. Baogoon/Poogoon/Leafgoon/Shigoon/Psygoon/Darkgoon After you defeat the Dragon Tamers, you can choose either one of the elemental Dragons, or you can get them from Dragon cave (where Axew and Deino are in). Each of the dragons will be at LV 30. Larvesta After you defeat the first gymleader Ima will give you a Pokémon egg that hatches into a Larvesta, you can find their evolution Volcarona at Relic Castle after you receive the National Pokédex. Zekrom/Reshiram After the player defeats Geechisu N will give you Zekrom (Pokémon Moon) or Reshiram (Pokémon Sun). They will be at LV 55. Snivy/Tepig/Oshawott After you have beaten Touya/Touko at the Victory Road, you will go back to Zaroma Town. When you exit the house, Professor Juniper will call you that she has a present for you. After you entered her lab, you will choose one of the previous Generation starter Pokémon, Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott. They will be at LV 5. Rivals (under construction) Version exclusives Pokémon Sun Clefairy Clefable Grimer Muk Cleffa Espeon* Murkrow Houndour Houndoom Zangoose Lunatone Starly Staravia Staraptor Honchkrow Dialga Nageki Washibon* Wargle* Flamurn Volcahound Scorpio Scorpedo Boxboom Sunophia Pokémon Moon Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Jigglypuff Wigglytuff Koffing Weezing Igglybuff Umbreon* Misdreavus Poochyena Mightyena Seviper Solrock Mismagius Palkia Dageki Baruchai* Barujina* Sparkins Electrakiss Sneakrat Thiefrat Eucolyoala Moonruphus *means can be obtained in both versions. Extended Pokémon Sun exclusive Pokémon These are the following Pokémon only available in White Forest and Sun Beach, which is exclusive Pokémon Sun: White Forest Rattata Spearow Sandshrew Venonat Meowth Mankey Abra Machop Farfetch'd Doduo Togepi Aipom Gligar Elekid Magby Tailow Slakoth Whismur Aron Electrike Shinx Sun Beach Psyduck Poliwag Tentacool Krabby Magikarp Qwilfish Barboach Moon Jungle exclusive Pokémon These are the following Pokémon that are only found in Moon Jungle, which is exclusive to Pokémon Moon: Oddish Bellsprout Exeggcute Pinsir Natu Pineco Wurmple Lotad Seedot Shuppet Duskull Hippopotas Skorupi Croagunk Carnivine Unobtaintable Pokémon These Pokémon that are not obtaintable in Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions, so they need to be traded from another game or via events. Mew Celebi Jirachi Deoxys Phione Manaphy Darkrai Shaymin Arceus Victini Zorua Zoroark Keldeo Meloetta 000- Luckini (Psychic)- A cute pink squirrel with fairy wings. Quotes Cody (If Irene is Chosen) *"Hiya, (trainer's name). How is your training? I'm Cody the energetic and a brave boy" *"Alright, thanks, Professor Maple, I'm going to be the World's Champion! Let's go Axew!" *(to N) "Huh? Who's that guy over there?" *(to Team Plasma, Gorm, and Ghetsis for stealing his Axew) "Hey!! give me back my Axew!! what do you want with Axew!" *(after defeating Team Plasma for his Axew) "Thanks, (player's name), I gotta go now!" *"(player's name), (PLAYER'S NAME)!! It's Ghetsis! He's taking over Lukovua and Unova with the legendary Pokémon he captured!" *(After the player caught Sunohpia/Moonruphus) "Alright, (Player's name), here you go. (heals the player's party) I hope you can stop him! Good luck!" Irene (If Cody is Chosen) *"Hi, (player's name). How is your training, anyway? I'm Irene the cheerful and the cutest girl" *"Thank you, thank you, Professor Maple! Let's go, Minccino I'm going to become a Idol and a Champion!" *(to N) "Wonder who is that strange guy?" *(to Team Plasma, Gorm, and Ghetsis for stealing her Minccino) "No! Don't take my baby Minccino, anything but my Minccino!" *(after defeating Team Plasma for her Minccino) "Why, thank you, (player's name)! I gotta go!" *"(player's name), (PLAYER'S NAME)!! It's Ghetsis! He's taking over the region with his legendary Pokémon! Let's go now!" *(After the player caught Sunophia/Moonruphus) "Here you go, (player's name) (heals the player's party) Please stop Ghetsis now! Good luck!" Ima *"Hi, what's your name? ... (Player's name)? I'm Ima, the new Champion of Lukovua. I will give you something special if you defeat Ronny first." *"Wow! You beat Ronny? That's great! Here (Player's name) as your reward I'll give you this Pokémon egg.Take good care of it." *"You go on, (player's name). I'll take good care of those grunts." *"I heard of Sunophia and Moonruphus before. They were the legendaries who were the founder of Lukovua. Well, would you like to come and listen to my story?" (walks away) *"Well, Sunophia and Moonruphus all started as two gems coming from outer space, created by another mysterious dragon (Starlightra), when they reached Lukovua and landed on a deserted area the gems mysteriously glow, the gems transformed into Sunophia and Moonruphus.!" N *"Sunophia/Moonruphus is waiting for you. It says: "I want to battle you, come make me your ally and stop the villain!" It will need you, go and make it your ally now!" *"Thanks for stopping my father for his ruthless plans (Player's name). Here, Take this Reshiram/Zekrom. I'm sure Reshiram/Zekrom will be happy to be with you." Spinoff Games Pokemon Musical from Black and White. A musical where your Pokemon can be dressed up and preform for an audience Pokémon Jam! Pokémon Jam! is a music video game. The only player character is Pikachu. Pokémon Ranger: Balance of Darkness Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Dungeons of Light and Shadows Pokémon Sun and Moon Online Pokémon Sun and Moon Online is a remake to the Pokémon Sun and Moon Versions. There are some differences: The player characters have a different appearance, Players can battle other players online and all Pokémon from other generations appear in Lukovua. Trivia *This is the first time where Clefairy and Jigglypuff are only available at one game each (Clefairy in Sun, Jigglypuff in Moon), since they both evolve using Moon Stones, and they're both in the Fairy Egg Group. *Ghetsis was originally planned to be arrested at the end, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Ima is the second champion to be female the first one is Cynthia. *Ronny is the second Gym Leader not to specialize in any elemental type, the first being Blue from Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver. *This is the second game to have a game creator to be battled. *If one of the rivals chooses Africpo as starter, their Oasispo is underleveled in their third battle; Africpo cannot evolve until LV 20. Category:Games